Unnamed- Accepting Requests!
by Meta Write
Summary: A certain Knight has been defeated by a Pink 'hero.' As he sinks under the dark, churning currents, however, a dark entity offers him another chance at life...
1. Prologue

**I decided to do a Revenge of Meta Knight fic! This is what happened, in my eyes, after Kirby defeated him.**

**Enjoy!**

_Falling._

With a loud creak, the airship turned in the water. It was sinking fast, the water getting inside. A door opened with a _whoosh, _and water poured through.

_Air!_

The puffball Knight thrashed wildly, his hands churning the water as he struggled to keep his masked mouth above water. Soon, the ship was filled with water, no way to escape but to try to swim to the surface, which was nearly impossible. The Knight used his wings to propel himself out of the door, holding his breath and doing wide, yet quick, frightened strokes. Before he met the surface, however, his eyes dimmed. His arms thrashed once more, and he sank under the water, along with his beloved ship.

And In a dark cave, menacing red eyes flashed in the shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

The dark form quivered once, before floating out into the Orange Ocean. It picked up the knight gently with two claws, and stared at it. Slowly it rose to the surface, flying to a high mountain. Once it got there, it pressed on a bit of uneven stone in the mountain, and a door opened on the ledge it was in-front of. It stepped inside.

"Come!" it said simply, and two lizard-like creatures appeared from a hallway. They took the Knight's arms.

"And be gentle with it!" the shadow called. The demons nodded, and put the Knight's arms over their shoulders, one per demon. Nightmare sighed, and sank down into the dirt. He was exhausted. He looked over, and saw that the demons were already gone. He got up slowly, and walked deeper into the tunnels.

* * *

A tank, filled with green fluid.

That was what was housing the Knight, at the moment. His chest was rising once more, as the two lizard-like demons were recording something on paper. He was held to the sides of the tank, with two cords holding his arms to them. His foot twitched, and the demons heads shot up. It fell still, and they quickly jotted something down on their papers. Suddenly, a whirring sound came from the tank. The demons looked at it fearfully.

"It's breaking!"

"Get Nightmare!" The first demon nodded, running to find their lord. Before it could find him, a rush of green liquid spilt on the ground. A red eyed puffball emerged from the now-empty tank, looking around. He spotted one of the demons. He looked at the demon tilting his head slightly.

"You can't speak yet?" The puffball looked at it quizzically, it's eyes all but brain-dead. The demon sighed. _This _was why demons couldn't break out early.

"Come with me." Another quizzical look. Did he not get it?! How? He could speak before Nightmare found him! The demon grabbed his arm and pulled him down the halls. The knight looked alarmed, as hs eyes glowed a bright white. Instinctively, as his sword was gone, he whipped off his mask and bit the demons' arm. It whimpered in pain and pushed the Knight away.

"Why would you do that?!" The Knight looked taken aback. What had he done? He whimpered, and the snake-with-arms looked at him. "Alright, sorry."

* * *

Fumu trekked along with her brother, Bun.

"Bun, where has Sir Meta Knight been all this time?" Fumu asked her younger brother.

"Come to think of it, 'sis, I dunno," Bun replied.

"Oh. I was about to ask him for some help with something, but DeDeDe told me he wasn't there for about a week! He said that he thought Meta Knight was just taking his new ship for a test spin, but he hasn't come back yet! I'm getting worried..." Fumu said, Bun nodded.

"Yeah, this is sorta irking. Kirby just came back from something, he said something about 'saving Dreamland from some sort of terror'! I wonder what he means..."

"Kirby and Meta Knight... gone at the same time... Meta Knight not coming back... Do you think... maybe... Kirby misinterpretied something? He is just a baby, after all." Fumu wondered.

"You're not saying..."

"Kirby attacked Meta Knight?!"


End file.
